Aun sigo aqui
by Kami02
Summary: HOLA! aquí estoy d nuevo con el primer capitulo ya bien hecho, si tengo algún error, disculpen, soy humana XD Espero les guste


**Notas** : Este es mi primer fic. Ya había subido , un poco de la historia, para ver si es de su agrado aquí esta el primer capitulo ya bien hecho

 **Disclaimer:** Love Live! No me pertenece

* * *

 **Aun sigo aqui**

"Lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos"- esa frase aun, me rondaba en la cabeza pero, era un simple recuerdo, o al menos eso quiero que sea…

 **POV. Eli**

Eli?- escuche una voz

Perdona, me distraje, que decias?- dije con fingido interés

Decia que, mañana cumpliremos nuestro primer mes como pareja, y no sabes lo contento que estoy- sus ojos brillaban

Sobre eso- me miro con atención- yo…- aclare mi voz- ya no puedo seguir con esto, lo siento- solte sin expresión alguna

Que?...- me miro en shock- no lo entiendo, te he tratado bien y lo sabes, que hice mal? Por favor no me hagas esto- me dijo con lagrimas y la voz entrecortada- o… esque hay alguien mas?

No, no hay nadie mas, en verdad lo siento pero, necesito estar sola, gracias por todo- eso fue lo ultimo que salio de mi boca, antes de que l dejara allí.

Asi que, mis relaciones no duran mas de un mes eh?- me dije a mi misma, al entrar a mi departamento- oh!, ya se han cumplido 6 años?- mire mi agenda, ahí se encontraba una fecha marcada- /aun asi pasen mil años, no lograre sacarte de mi mente/- ante ese pensamiento, me entregue profundamente al sueño.

 **POV. Eli end**

Como todos los días, la rubia se encontraba realizando su ejercicio matutino, el cual trataba de recorrer las calles de Akiba- Hora del trabajo- se dijo a si misma, la rubia era dueña de las grandes empresas Ayase, y como ejemplo tenia que llegar temprano.

Buenos días Ayase-san- saludo una joven a la de ojos azules- esto, me preguntaba si quisiera ir por un café?- decía la joven con un sonrojo en el rostro

Buenas, Akaza-san- dijo cortésmente- por supuesto, seria un placer- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la jove, la cual no puedo sentirse mas avergonzada. De repente todo se volvió oscuro para Eli...

Otra a la lista?, Eli hasta cuando planeas seguir con esto?-

La rubia, al escuchar la voz, se gira levemente para ver a la dueña- Umi? Que haces lejos de casa?-

Sobre eso, te cuento después, ahora contesta a la pregunta que hice- la peliazul cambio su semblante a uno serio

Tan amable como siempre- hizo una pausa- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, hasta que pueda sacarla de mi mente, pero, Maki, tu y yo sabemos que eso es imposible-

Despues de que ya han pasado 6 años, aun la amas, eh?-

Por mas que intente olvidarla, simplemente no consigo nada, además, ya es hora de contarte del porque regrese a Rusia-

Te escucho-

 **FLASHBACK**

Instituto Otonokizaka, 6 años atrás

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, vayamos a casa- dijo Umi a las demás

Pasemos por ramen nya- decía la chica gato

Yo quiero pan- decía Honoka

¡Mejor arroz!- dijo Hanayo emocionada

Hanayo, Honoka, Rin, si siguen asi, engordaran- dijo Umi con una cara que hizo estremecer a las mencionadas- mejor vayamos a casa

Bien- dijeron las tres

 _-En otra parte del lugar-_

Nozomi, espera- dijo la rubia

Que sucede Elicchi?- pregunto Nozomi

Yo am, como decirlo? Bueno v-veras Nozomi tu… t-tu me gustas- Eli estaba notoriamente sonrojada, después de decir eso, acorto la distancia que había entre las dos- Te amo- dijo al finalizar el beso

…-

Por favor, di algo- Eli estaba nerviosa

Lo siento- dijo la pelimorada

Por que te disculpas?, no has hecho nada malo-

No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- Nozomi ya no tenia ese brillo especial en los ojos, que tanto le gustaba a Eli- me gustaría decir que si, pero no puedo, pero te digo esto Elicchi, tamien me gustas y en verdad lo siento pero, ya hay alguien mas, pero por favor, sigamos siendo ami- Eli no dejo que terminara su frase

Dejalo asi, no tiene caso- en el rostro de la rubia había una sonrisa resignada, olvida lo que dije, has como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, has como si nunca hubiera pasado-la rubia no aguanto mas y empezó a derramar lagrimas

Elicchi, por favor no quiero olvidarlo, no podría- Nozomi también empezó a derramar lagrimas

Nozomi, por favor no lo hagas mas difícil, solo quería decirte lo que siento por ti desde hace 2 años atrás-

Elicchi, espera!- Eli solo se marcho, dejando a una Nozomi con lagrimas y arrepentimiento

-Al dia siguiente en el club de Idols-

Para que nos citaste tan temprano Eli-chan- Kotori la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro

Pues,- Eli vio de reojo a Nozomi- la razo es, que- solto un pesado suspiro- me voy a Rusia- todas la miraban en shock- fue u gusto compartir el tiempo con ustedes, nunca las olvidare

Eli-chan, por que?- la primera en salir del shock fue Honoka

Primero que nada, quisiera que todas escucharan esto- Eli las vio fijamente- las quiero demasiado, son las únicas personas, con las cuales pude abrir mi corazón, me voy por razones personales y creo que eso seria lo mejor para mi, prometo venir a visitar, solo me queda decir que, ame mucho a μ's, hoy es mi ultimo dia asi que, a practicar- finalizo la rubia con pesades

Eli, espera- le dijo Umi

Es por ella, cierto? Dinos, que paso ayer- Maki la miraba fijamente

Si, es por ella, anoche me confese y me dijo que, no podía corresponderme- Eli estaba al borde de las lagrimas- saben? No lo entiendo, crei que su respuesta seria positiva, pero ahora mismo, por mas que duela, la tengo que sacar de mi mente-

Umi y yo, sabemos que eso es imposible, Eli, después de 2 años de resentír tus sentimientos, crees que lo lograras fácilmente? Pero si tu decisión ya esta tomada, te apoyaremos

No olvides escribirnos- dijo Umi con una sonrisa

No lo hare, lo prometo, gracias por todo, ahora vayamos a la practica- la rubia tenia una sonrisa en el rostro

Mas importante, no se te olvide,- dijo Maki, ganándose miradas confusas de las dos restantes- somos el trio Soldier Game asi que tienes que regresar- la pelirroja les dio un abrazo

- **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Notas del autor: espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Bye


End file.
